Remember Me, Forget Me
by Salvat-wh-ore
Summary: Sequel to Off Vervain; Now Jeremy's off vervain Tyler can make him forget as many times as he likes.


Jeremy felt rather than heard the arrival of a vampire at his bedroom window. He turned from the desk and saw Tyler climbing gracefully through the window.

'What are you doing here?' Jeremy asked.

'Don't you remember?' Tyler countered. With that sentence he unlocked the torrent of memories hidden in Jeremy's head. The boy shook his head softly, as if trying to organise the sudden onslaught of images, and finally he smiled at Tyler. Reassured, Tyler came further into the room. 'OK?' Jeremy nodded quietly. 'Jer?' Tyler prompted.

'Yeah, ok.' Jeremy smiled, tentatively wrapping his arm around Tyler's waist and pulling him close. 'I want you.' He whispered.

'I know.' Tyler could hear Jeremy's heart pounding and the sound made him smile. He leant down and took Jeremy's lips in a bruising kiss while his hands ran over Jeremy's chest – pushing their way under his shirt. 'Off.' He whispered, tugging at the hem of Jeremy's shirt. Jeremy nodded, pulling the shirt over his head quickly before pressing his lips against Tyler's again.

'Tyler…' Jeremy whispered as Tyler's lips brushed over his pulse point. 'Do you want to?' He asked. Tyler stared at him as if he'd started speaking Russian, but he couldn't deny how the look on Jeremy's face made his fangs slip into place and the veins around his eyes went black. 'You can, you know; if you want to.' He told him. Tyler gasped, trying not to look too shocked at the invitation.

'Are you sure?' His voice was huskier than he would've liked, and the wanton look in Jeremy's eyes shot straight to his groin. Jeremy nodded. Tyler ran his tongue over the skin of Jeremy's neck, teasing him, and just when Jeremy was about to snap at him to just get on with it already, he sank his fangs into the skin and the first taste of iron made him ravenous.

He could taste Jeremy's lust and desperation as he fed from him. He thought he was taking too much, but Jeremy didn't push him away, so he drank until he was satisfied and then pulled back to meet Jeremy's eyes. The younger man tried to meet his gaze, but his eyes were glazed over with lust and he couldn't focus on anything. He felt the warm trickled of blood running down his neck and it seemed to drag him back to the real world.

'Do you want some?' Tyler was holding out his wrist, and Jeremy nodded – even though the movement made his head swim. He drank until he felt the wound knit closed, and then pushed Tyler's wrist away and kissed him instead.

'I want you.' Jeremy whispered, trying to pull Tyler's hips against his. There was no mistaking the bulge in Jeremy's jeans as he pressed his erection into Tyler's, and the thought that a few kisses and a bite could turn him on so much made Tyler growl against his lips.

'Sure?' He asked. He wasn't afraid to compel Jeremy to forget, but he would never compel him to do this; he so desperately wanted it to be real. He cared about Jeremy more than he'd like, but if you ever asked him of course he'd deny it. Tyler Lockwood did not fall in love, especially not with the kid brother of one of his oldest friends. But Jeremy wasn't a kid anymore, and he wasn't really Elena's brother either, and somehow rationalising it like that made Tyler less ashamed of the fact that maybe he was in love with Jeremy Gilbert after all.

It was only when he felt Jeremy's hand on his cheek that Tyler realised his little internal monologue had distracted him from the semi-naked boy in front of him, and Jeremy's eyes were full of concern.

'Sure?' Jeremy parroted. Tyler wanted to laugh at the implication that Jeremy was the one in control here, but somehow the way Jeremy was looking at him made his throat dry. Sure, he could pin the boy to the mattress and pound into him with every ounce of his hybrid strength, but he wasn't fooling himself for a minute – Jeremy was still very much the one in control; with one word he could send Tyler away forever and Tyler would go because – damn it – he really did love Jeremy Gilbert and he didn't want to hurt him.

Tyler nodded and Jeremy smiled. He slipped his hand into Tyler's locking their fingers together, and tugged him towards the bed. Tyler pushed him backwards and straddled his hips, trying desperately to regain at least the physical control of the situation. Jeremy always let himself be manhandled into whatever position Tyler wanted him in, but when the hybrid pushed him onto his back he was nothing if not surprised. Tyler always chose a position where he couldn't see Jeremy's face; Jeremy suspected it was because he was trying to pretend he was with someone else, but it was really because how he felt for the boy terrified him and it was easier to ignore when he couldn't see his face. But he was done hiding and done trying to pretend he didn't want this, and all he wanted was to see Jeremy's face when he made the boy fall apart for him.

Jeremy gasped when he felt Tyler pushing inside him, clutching at him in a way he'd never been able to before. Another first, though the changes stopped surprising Jeremy at this point, Tyler hesitated when he was buried inside the younger boy, waiting for his permission to move. Jeremy held his breath, trying to relax around the intrusion.

'Jer, breathe.' Tyler teased, running his fingertips down Jeremy's bare chest. Jeremy just nodded, and the breath he'd been holding rushed out of him and he couldn't think straight to draw in another breath.

'Move.' He finally whispered. Tyler nodded, pulling out and pushing back in so slowly Jeremy didn't think he was even moving. 'Ty, faster.' Jeremy pleaded. Tyler snapped then, using every ounce of strength to pound into the younger boy and Jeremy was reassured – because this he was used to and this he could handle, but he wasn't sure how to handle the shift in Tyler's personality.

'You're thinking too hard again, Jer.' Tyler murmured, never slowing his pace. Jeremy looked up at him; he wasn't even breathless, and Jeremy briefly wondered if it were possible for him to take Tyler's breath away the same way the hybrid stole his.

'Can I…?' Jeremy trailed off when Tyler's eyes bore into his. Tyler didn't even know what he was asking for, but he nodded anyway.

'You can do anything you want.' He whispered.

Tyler was easily the strongest of the pair, but he relaxed his muscles and allowed Jeremy to manhandle him into the position he wanted. And Jeremy did. He pushed Tyler away, rolling them over; Tyler sat back against the pillows while Jeremy straddled his lap and sank down onto him.

'Oh, God!' Tyler gasped. Jeremy had never felt so hot or so tight around him, and he suddenly felt so very vulnerable under the younger boy. Jeremy just smiled to himself and leant in to kiss him.

It wasn't supposed to be like this, Tyler thought; it had never meant this much, he'd always been so careful to make sure it was nothing but sex – hard and rough and raw – but Jeremy was making it something else, and Tyler wished he could say he didn't want it to mean this much but it did, and to him it had always meant this much and he couldn't hide it anymore. He couldn't hide himself from Jeremy anymore. So for the first time in his life, Tyler made himself entirely vulnerable, looked into Jeremy's burning eyes and whispered,

'I love you.' Jeremy froze with the words, and Tyler swore inside his head – he was convinced he'd blown it now. But then Jeremy was smiling at him, eyes sparkling, and Tyler had never felt so wanted in his life.

'I love you too.' Jeremy whispered. He started moving faster, desperately trying to pull Tyler over the edge.

Tyler screamed something that might have been Jeremy's name, or just a bunch of consonants, and exploded into Jeremy's ass.

'Cum for me, Jeremy.' He whispered, wrapping his fist around Jeremy's erection tightly. It only took a few tight strokes to pull Jeremy over the edge.

Jeremy slumped against Tyler, his forehead resting on Tyler's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. Carefully, Tyler inched Jeremy off of his lap and moved away. Jeremy relaxed into his pillows, watching as Tyler pulled on his clothes.

'What're you doing?' He murmured sleepily. Tyler sat on the edge of the bed and took Jeremy's face in his hands. Jeremy forced his eyes open, only to wish he hadn't when Tyler spoke.

'It's time to forget again, Jer.' Tyler murmured.

'No.' Jeremy shook his head. 'Please, Ty, please don't make me forget again.' He pleaded, trying to pull out of Tyler's grip. The hybrid took advantage of his strength to hold Jeremy in place.

'I'm sorry. As soon as I leave, you'll forget this.' Tyler felt another crack appear in his heart with the words. He wondered how many more times he could do this before the cracks joined up and his heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces. 'I really am sorry.'

'Not sorry enough.' Jeremy pulled on his jeans, suddenly uncomfortable with his nudity. 'Just get out.' He muttered.

'Jeremy, please look at me.' Tyler felt the tears in his eyes and swore inside his head – when did he become such a fucking girl? 'I meant it, you know, when I said I love you.'

'But I'm gonna forget that too, aren't I?' Jeremy whispered. Tyler nodded. 'Then it doesn't mean anything.' He shook his head. Tyler hovered by the window, torn between the desire to leave and the desire to kiss the younger man until he couldn't breathe and then restore every single damn memory of what the two of them had been doing every night for two weeks. 'You could…stay.'

'What?' Tyler asked. His voice broke, cracking the word into two syllables, and he hated how utterly vulnerable Jeremy made him feel when he looked at him like that.

'You said I'd forget when you leave. So…stay the night. Just let me remember for a few more hours, Ty.' Jeremy pleaded. His words made sense, and Tyler felt himself nodding in agreement before he could stop himself.

It wasn't to be though, as before too long Jeremy fell into a restful sleep, and Tyler slipped out of the window. When Jeremy woke up to the buzzing of his alarm he shivered at the breeze drifting in through the window, and tried to remember what possessed him to leave it open. But all he could remember was sitting at his desk, sketching, and then the most peaceful sleep he'd had in a while. He sighed and crawled out of bed to close the window, resolving to remember to close it before he went to bed that night.


End file.
